


It's Cold Outside

by Demon_Hades



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Izaya is alone on Christmas yet another year. That is until he gets a surprise guest.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



The special holiday of Christmas has long since been a date that no longer held any significance for Izaya. 

Along with his birthday, he felt it was something pointless, an excuse to get superficial presents and a time to pretend to tolerate family. Not that he had much family to tolerate, he tended to distance himself from his relatives, only wishing his siblings a merry Christmas out of everyone. He would sometimes find something to give them, and there was a slight chance of them giving him a gift in return, however, this year that wasn't the case. His sisters were visiting their parents this year, and he had absolutely no desire to see them.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a pang of abandonment. Even Namie was off with her brother, Shinra off with Celty of course, even Kadota was doing his own thing. 

No one even cared to send him a text, or even call to wish him a merry Christmas.

Not that it mattered, he tried to ignore it, today was just another day, everyone was just busy, so he ended up being incredibly bored. That was it, it wasn't like he was forgotten, or no one cared. No, they were all just busy. At least that's what he told himself. 

His humans, so ridiculous. This holiday had become less of a time to spend with loved ones, and more a time to spend money and prove you aren't a cheapskate. Superficial, all of it. All the sparkling lights and the tinsel on Christmas trees, just a ridiculously flashy tradition. How the hell would Santa get to every child in the world anyway? Impossible. Ridiculous.

Still, his apartment felt cold, the tv showed nothing on any station except the same rerun Christmas specials, his phone was unresponsive and offered no texts, nor any calls. Izaya sighed, fed up with his usual forums, now rendered a ghost town as everyone seemed to be busy with family. He was bored, and irritated. Yet another disappointing of year loneliness. Wonderful. His favourite time of year.

And that Shizuo? Disgusting. That man was a monster, yet he was probably surrounded with loving family. Izaya wondered if Shizuo’s family knew how horrible he was, how selfish and how inhuman. Did they know about his strength? Did they fear him? Did they just pretend for the holidays then talk behind his back and whisper about the problem child in the family? Did they know what he was? He was a demon, a beast. Why did he have a family who cared for him? Why did _he_ deserve that? He had friends and family who cared about him. Why? Why not Izaya?

A sudden knocking on his door suddenly jolted him back to reality. Huh? The hell? He had been sitting at his desk for who knows how long, he admittedly lost track of time, something he not normally did. Usually he was hyper aware of his surroundings, he must really be out of it today. Wait. He sat up, his eyes wide and towards the door. Someone was here? No, must be a mistake, a take out order delivered to the wrong apartment. Truthfully, he debated ordering food, just to have someone to talk to for a minute, but decided against it. So who the hell was at his door?

At first, he froze, waiting for whoever it was to go away, it was just a mistake after all, just go away, he wanted no guests today. However, a second, more forceful series of knocking shook his door. He stood up now, and frowned at the door. Whoever it was would break down his door before he had the chance to answer, and frankly that idiot Shizuo had done that enough times that he really would prefer if he didn't have to pay to fix it yet again.

With a frustrated sigh, he got up with a flourish, and confidently went to the door, and opened it for his sudden guest. “I'm sorry, but I did not order any--” he froze mid sentence, his mouth hanging open.

What.

The.

Fuck.

The beast stood before him in his doorway, dressed in a large winter coat, and with a scarf wrapped around his neck, blue with red stripes. He looked embarrassed? Bashful, his cheeks red with either the cold or a blush. His hair and shoulders were faintly wet with melted drops of snow, he held a neatly wrapped present, the paper also slightly speckled with wet spots, obviously from the walk over here. Izaya merely stood, baffled. This wasn't real right? He had fallen asleep at his desk, this was a dream.

Shizuo didn't say anything at first, perhaps he expected Izaya to have some witty line, but for once, Izaya was speechless. “Flea,” Shizuo greeted, giving a very small nod. He seemed to be awkwardly avoiding Izaya’s gaze. 

Why was he here?

“Shizu-chan?” He said, raising an eyebrow. His brain couldn't process this scene in front of him. 

The brute merely shrugged his shoulders, then held the little box out towards him. Izaya slightly cringed, half expecting the box to blow up, or to be poisoned, or Shizuo to just straight up punch him. Instead, Shizuo just… brought him a Christmas present? He frowned, refusing to take it until Shizuo explained himself. His suspicious expression must have been clear on his face, for Shizuo rolled his eyes and shoved it towards him forcing Izaya to take the box.

“My mother told me to bring this to… to ‘my friend.’” Now Shizuo’s face was definitely red from embarrassment more than the cold. Shizuo’s mother? What the hell? Shizuo sighed, “she-- we, made it…” he nervously adjusted those dumb sunglasses, then loosened the scarf around his neck. “Just open it,” he grumbled, shifting his feet.

Izaya blinked, watching the beast. It was kind of cute, how shy and bashful. He was almost human. Almost.

“How precious,” Izaya said, putting on a sly smirk as he carefully tore at the tapped edges of the present, “Shizu-chan couldn't get me a present himself, so his mommy got me something? We're not even married yet and she acts like a mother in law.” He snickered, enjoying toying with his plaything. 

He purposefully took his time, eyeing Shizuo as the demon shifted his weight awkwardly and fiddled with his hands. He looked like a child who gave a gift to his crush. Cute. 

“I… asked her to make it, so it was my idea, but… she kind of made it.” Shizuo mumbled, and Izaya looked up at him confused. “I wrapped it too,” he added, almost with a hint of pride.

Izaya soon finished with the paper, tossing it behind him, and was left with a simple plain box. Some weird kind of hope stirred in him, but he tried to repress it. Shizuo specifically thought of this gift for him? What the hell? Why? They were enemies? They were supposed to hate each other right? Already fed up with teasing Shizuo, he now was a little excited to see it. He opened the box, and was thoroughly surprised with the inside contents.

Inside, was a pair of handmade red mittens, and a knitted scarf, a deep red, with small blue stripes throughout. The colours perfectly matched with the stripes in Shizuo’s own scarf. One of the mitts, Izaya noted, was rather poorly made, compared to the other of the pair. He looked up at the brute, whose face was now comically red.

“I tried to make one… it didn't… turn out well.” Shizuo frowned, seemingly annoyed with himself for failing. He made this? Well, this one mitt. Or, well, tried to? For him? Izaya looked up at him in disbelief. He then sighed dramatically, but smiled, genuinely smiled. Why had his enemy brought him a gift? Out of everyone that he knew, it was Shizuo who took time away from his family, who took time out to _make_ him something, for Christmas? How strange. He never could pin down exactly what Shizuo would do, he was always a mystery.

“I just thought you always have that dumb fuzzy jacket on, but it doesn't look very warm, so I thought you'd need something to keep that skinny body of your’s warm. Don't want you catching hypothermia or something, I need to be the one who kills you, remember?” Shizuo adjusted his scarf again; the man really did have a lot of nervous habits, didn't he? “I didn't know she'd make the scarves matching,” he frowned.

It… this was actually very… heart warming for the cold, cold void in his chest.

“How sweet,” Izaya said with a smirk, trying to hide his sincere glee. He put on the rather interesting pair of mitts. He had to admire them, how cliche, but they were rather well made, and definitely warm. Well, one mitt was well made, the other was… charming, it held a different kind of craftsmanship, he could tell that Shizuo tried, _really_ tried his best. It was amazing, he never thought Shizuo would have such dexterity to knit something, he was never really one for creation, more so for destruction. Or so he had previously thought.

He also found it amusing how him and Shizuo now were matching! How quaint, like some lovey-dovey honeymooners. “Shizu-chan! You shouldn't have. And I didn't even get you anything,” he said with a playful pout, “you're making me look like a bad friend.” They weren't friends, and he knew referring to them as such would piss Shizuo off, but still, it was appreciated. Maybe the holidays weren't always so terrible. “I could at least invite you in,” Izaya offered. He didn't like the man, but he was nothing if not a good host. “It must be cold outside.”

Shizuo seemed hesitant however, not surprisingly. “No, I… I really can't stay, I told my family I was just going out for smokes.” 

Izaya tried to hide his disappointment. “Too bad, I had a bottle of wine open, and two glasses.” He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be hurt to guilt Shizuo into joining him.

He was honestly taken aback by the whole thing, he just knew how to hide it well. It was baffling, out of everyone, _Shizuo Heiwajima_ was the one to visit him on Christmas. How unpredictable. Shizuo was always such a surprise, he never knew what to expect with him. Shizuo seemed uncomfortable to be here, yet he was civil, acting rather… human. The holidays were a really magical time of year wasn't it. A time for miracles, a time for surprises.

“Oh there must be something I can give Shizu-chan then,” Izaya hummed, tapping the mangled mitt that Shizuo had knit against his chin. “Ah!” He grinned, acting as if a light bulb had just lit above his head, “I have just the thing!”

With a sly grin, he grabbed Shizuo’s cute little scarf, and forcefully pulled him closer. Before Shizuo could react, or struggle away, Izaya quickly kissed him.

It was actually rather pleasant. Shizuo smelled like cigarettes and peppermint, no doubt having already gotten into the candy canes at his family’s home. Shizuo squirmed at first, but he surprisingly didn't push him away, or punch him, or break his neck. In fact, the brute seemed rather compliant, even leaning into him as his eyes fluttered shut. Izaya had thought the act would definitely reward him a black eye, or even a couple broken bones. But he got nothing of the sort.

Unpredictable, as always. 

How cute.

Izaya was the first to pull away, leaving a bewildered beast standing speechless in his doorway. “My, my, Shizu-chan, there's not even mistletoe, yet you returned a kiss from your worst enemy? I thought you would bring me the gift of death, not a homemade gift and a kiss. How incredibly human of you.”

“Shut up,” the brute growled, avoiding Izaya's gaze all together.

Izaya chuckled, “won't you stay for a bit? It must be terribly cold outside afterall, your face is bright red from the cold!” 

“Shut up,” Shizuo snapped again. Izaya merely gave him a smirk, and opened the door more, retreating with a theatrical twirl into the warmth of his apartment. The idiot stood frozen in place for a moment, until, as if jolted by electricity, he stumbled dumbly into the apartment. “Well,” he mumbled, hanging his jacket up, and pulling the scarf off from around his neck, “maybe just one drink. It's awfully bad out there, after all.”

“Indeed, very cold outside,” Izaya chuckled in agreement, waiting for Shizuo to shut the door behind him to wrap his arms behind the bodyguard's neck, and pull him in for another Christmas kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched Glee before, but their rendition of "baby it's cold outside" is my favourite.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
